Déclaration d'un jour, déclaration pour toujours
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Kyo fait des rêves étranges sur son cousin Yuki et cela le plonge dans une grande confusion par rapport à ses sentiments envers lui. Pourquoi fait-il ce genre de rêve ? Pourquoi est-il incapable de ce comporter normalement avec lui ?


Ce matin-là, Kyo se réveilla en hurlant et en tremblant de terreur. Il avait encore fait un horrible rêve. A vrai dire, c'était le même depuis environ trois mois et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il aurait bien voulu en parler aux autres, à Tohru plus particulièrement, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait trop mal de rêver à de telles choses. D'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'il rêvait à des choses aussi répugnantes que d'embrasser un autre homme et qui plus est, son cousin Yuki qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ?! Il grogna tout en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Non mais vraiment, il avait un sérieux problème. Folle d'inquiétude, Tohru entra en trombe dans la chambre du jeune garçon.

« Kyo ! Rassure-toi ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! C'est terminé, je suis là maintenant ! »

Le rouquin la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« J'suis plus un gosse, Tohru ! Tu peux retourner te coucher. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Dégage ! Et d'abord ne rentre pas comme ça dans la chambre des autres ! C'est mal poli ! »

« Aaaaah ! Oui, je m'excuse Kyo mais j'étais inquiète pour toi ! Encore pardon ! »

La jeune fille s'en alla, rouge de gêne. Il avait raison, c'était impoli d'entrer dans la chambre d'un garçon sans avoir frappé à la porte. Kyo soupira et se rallongea, dos à la porte. Il savait bien que Tohru s'inquiétait pour lui, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour tout le monde de toute façon. Elle ferait bien de s'inquiétait pour elle se dit-il. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour se rendormir.

« C'est toi le mal poli dans l'histoire. On ne parle pas comme ça aux filles. »

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour. Il se crispa complètement au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qui l'insupportait tant. Il se retourna brusquement, agacé et prêt à sortir les griffes mais lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé et encore un peu ensommeillé de son cousin, il se calma presque aussitôt. Il le regarda quelques instants sans bouger. Il était quand même mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il rougit à cette pensée et détourna le regard. Fou. Il devenait fou. D'où il trouvait ce sale rat mignon ?!

« J'irais m'excuser plus tard, si c'est ça que tu veux. »

« Bien. Mais j'étais seulement venu voir si tu allais bien. »

« Oui, je vais très bien ! Tu peux t'en aller ! »

« Tu devrais en parler, ça dure depuis des mois. Ça devient inquiétant. »

« Tss ! Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?! C'est juste des mauvais rêves, rien de très inquiétant ! »

« Haaaaa... Tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours à sortir les griffes sans raison. Tu es vraiment désespérant. »

« CASSE-TOI ! »

Visiblement exaspéré, Yuki finit par retourner dans sa chambre, laissant un Kyo pire qu'énerver se calmer tout seul. Mal. Kyo se sentait terriblement mal. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé d'agresser Yuki alors qu'il ne lui faisait rien ? De plus, il ne le détestait plus tant que ça. Non, depuis qu'il vivait avec lui chez Shigure, il avait un peu appris à le connaître et avait même commencé à l'apprécier. Et puis, depuis cette horrible nuit où il avait dû montrer sa véritable apparence à la jeune fille, Yuki était différent avec lui. Il était plus gentil et plus compréhensif. Il semblait même s'intéresser un peu plus à lui. Et puis, ils se battaient de moins en moins. Leur relation semblait s'arranger mais ces étranges rêves avaient commencé et avait plongé le chat dans une grande confusion vis à vis de ce qu'il ressentait pour Yuki et cela le perturbait à tel point que lorsqu'il le voyait, il se sentait obligé d'être agressif avec lui et le rejetait. Mais à chaque fois, il se sentait mal. Il culpabilisait d'être ainsi avec lui alors que lui essayait d'être gentil. Kyo souffla d'exaspération. Il était vraiment bien stupide. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il décida d'aller se réfugier à son endroit favoris.

Kyo avait passé une grande partie de la journée sur le toit à réfléchir aux sentiments étranges qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yuki et avait finit par admettre à lui-même la terrible vérité. Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Il l'aimait comme il aurait pu aimer Tohru et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il aimer son propre cousin de cette manière ? C'était inconcevable. Et si Yuki venait à l'apprendre, il le rejetterait comme un mal-propre, ce qui serait normal, mais Kyo ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être rejeter par ce garçon qu'il admirait et qu'il enviait en secret. Il avait mit du temps à s'accorder avec lui et ne voulait pas briser ce lien encore fragile qui venait de se créer entre eux. Alors il ne dirait rien et ferait comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour rester aux côtés de son cousin.

« Kyo ? Comment tu te sens ? »

La voix de la jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui donna un large sourire amical lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir près de lui avec quelques boules de riz qu'elle venait de préparer.

« Tiens, tu dois avoir faim. »

« Merci, Tohru. »

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. »

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. C'est oublié. Et puis je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans prévenir. Excuse-moi. »

« Mais non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu t'inquiète mais il ne faut pas. Ce ne sont pas d'horribles cauchemars que je fais, juste des rêves assez étranges. Mais maintenant, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Euh... D'accord, si te le dis. »

Tohru ne semblait pas très bien comprendre son ami mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux et c'était le plus important. Elle le regardait dévorer les boules de riz en souriant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva d'un bond.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Yuki ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Euh... Oui, il doit être dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs je crois. »

« Bien, je te remercie. »

Il s'empressa de descendre du toit et se rendit à la chambre de son cousin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments mais il voulait au moins s'excuser pour l'avoir rejeté. Arrivé devant la porte, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Nerveux comme jamais, il frappa doucement. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix calme et douce de Yuki lui dire d'entrer, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il hésita quelques instants puis entra finalement. Les grands yeux violets plein de surprise du rat le firent frissonner.

« Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Le regard perçant de Yuki le perturbait. Il baissa donc la tête et se lança.

« Je m'excuse pour ce matin. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il tourna les talons pour sortir mais la main chaude et douce de son cousin le rattrapa. Son cœur loupa un battement et il se figea totalement, électrisé par se contact. Il eut si chaud tout d'un coup qu'il cru qu'il allait s'embraser d'un moment à l'autre. La tête lui tourna un instant et il perdit l'équilibre puis il s'effondra brusquement dans les bras de Yuki, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Kyo ! Eh Kyo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le jeune garçon releva doucement la tête et posa ses yeux sur les lèvres fines de Yuki. Elles étaient si belles et semblaient si sucrées... Et puis, elles étaient si proche de lui qu'il pouvait les capturer... Oui, si proche... Lorsque Kyo se rendit compte de la proximité du visage de son cousin, il fit un incroyable bond et le repoussa brusquement avant de se relever à toute vitesse, complètement affolé.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au-dessus de moi comme ça ?! »

« Tu as fait un malaise, tu es tombé et je t'ai rattrapé. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je vais très bien ! T'en fais pas ! Euh... Je dois y aller, à plus tard ! »

Il se sauva presque en courant, laissant Yuki debout au milieu de sa chambre, une main tendue vers lui. Décidément, son cousin était bien étrange depuis quelques mois. Pourtant leur relation c'était améliorée depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Yuki en était même content. Il était content d'apprendre à mieux connaître Kyo. Il arrivait à mieux le comprendre et à mieux discuter avec lui. Et puis, il faisait des efforts pour être gentil avec lui. Mais depuis qu'il faisait ses cauchemars la nuit, Kyo avait changé du tout au tout et le rejetait comme avant et cela lui brisait le cœur. Après tout, il avait finit par l'apprécier ce stupide chat et s'était même beaucoup attaché à lui. Alors ça lui faisait mal de le voir réagir ainsi. Un peu triste, il retourna à ses devoirs.

Sur le toit, Kyo boudait. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir encore réagis bêtement face à son cousin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se comporter comme avant avec lui ? Il soupira tristement. Yuki devait le trouver bien bête et devait sûrement le détester. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution...

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Kyo ne se réveillait plus en hurlant les matins et cela avait rassuré tout le monde. Cependant, les rêves du jeune garçon étaient devenus plus intense et ses sentiments plus forts et cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Yuki. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de l'éviter. Et cela était tout un challenge pour ne pas tomber sur le rat. Yuki s'était rendu compte du comportement de Kyo et cela le blessé davantage qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il en vienne à l'éviter ? Le détestait-il vraiment à ce point ? Il avait tenté plus d'une fois de discuter avec lui pour savoir d'où venait le problème mais à chaque fois, Kyo se braquait et le rejetait méchamment. Il avait donc finit par abandonner, gardant au fond de son cœur l'espoir que ça s'arrange avec lui.

Un soir d'automne, pendant le dîner alors que Yuki et Tohru papotait de tout et de rien, Shigure pris la parole.

« Au fait ! Je ne sais pas si Tohru vous l'a dit mais demain, elle et moi nous ne serons pas là de la journée. »

Aussitôt, Kyo réagit.

« Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de frapper du poing sur la petite table, renversant les bols de riz. Shigure soupira doucement.

« Allons Kyo, calme-toi. Ça ne sert de t'énerver. J'ai des affaires à régler avec Hatori et Tohru vient pour voir Momiji. Tu es content ? »

« Non je suis pas content ! Je vais être obligé de rester tout seul ici ! »

« Tu ne seras tout seul puisque Yuki restera là aussi. »

« Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle ! »

Furieux, il se leva et s'en alla rapidement. Shigure soupira, décidément il ne changeait pas. Il avait pourtant cru que ça allait mieux entre les deux garçons mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. De son côté, Yuki faisait bonne figure mais au fond de lui, il était profondément blessé. Il finit son dîner sans dire un mot et quitta la table en silence pour aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pendant ce temps, sur le toit, Kyo se maudissait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose ? Le regard triste de Yuki lui revint en mémoire, lui brisant davantage le cœur. C'était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Vexé son cousin à ce point alors qu'il ne lui a rien fait... quel sombre crétin !

Après une heure passé sur le toit à broyer du noir, Kyo retourna à l'intérieur. L'humidité et le froid le rendait tout patraque. Un bain chaud le remettrait sur pied. Il se rendit donc serviette en main à la salle de bain et ouvrit un grand coup la porte avant de se figer totalement, les yeux écarquillés. Là devant lui, debout face au miroir à moitié nu, Yuki le regardait d'un regard partagé entre la surprise, la gêne et la colère. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le visage de Kyo ne devienne rouge pivoine et que son nez se mette subitement à saigner comme jamais.

« D... d... d... désolé... »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il referma calmement la porte avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il tomba sur Shigure, qui se plaignit qu'il allait salir son tapis s'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose pour arrêter son horrible saignement de nez. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tremblant d'excitation. Il souffla doucement pour se calmer et se débrouilla pour faire cesser son saignement de nez. La vision de son cousin à demi nu lui revint à l'esprit. Ah ! Qu'il était sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés qui lui retombaient gracieusement sur les joues et sa petite serviette blanche qui ne cachait que que ce qu'il fallait ! La température de son corps monta à nouveau et son nez se remit à saigner. Il se maudit alors de fantasmer ainsi sur le petit Yuki. Petit Yuki qui était d'ailleurs derrière la porte depuis quelques secondes déjà et qui écoutait Kyo s'insulter tout seul. Il hésita un instant à frapper mais le fit tout de même. Le chat sursauta et demanda qui était là.

« C'est moi. Je suis juste venir te dire que la salle de bain est libre. »

Il s'éloigna presque aussitôt, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son cousin. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit et Kyo lui adressa la parole calmement, pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

« Euh... je voulais m'excuser, je... je savais pas que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Encore pardon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, toque avant d'entrer. »

Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, ce qui fit de nouveau rougir le rouquin. Il souffla en se passant une main derrière la tête. Demain promettait d'être une très longue journée.

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, Yuki et Kyo saluèrent Shigure et Tohru et un fois seuls, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes garçons. Très mal à l'aise, Kyo se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre et abandonna Yuki sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci soupira. Il voulait arranger les choses avec le chat et était bien déterminé à profiter de cette journée seul avec lui pour discuter et voir où était le problème, de gré ou de force. Plus tard dans la matinée, le rouquin sortis de sa chambre pour aller faire sa toilette, vérifiant au préalable que Yuki n'était pas dans les parages. Passer la journée seul avec lui ne le rassurais pas dans le sens où il savait que son cousin en profiterait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il se rendit à la salle de bain à pas de chat mais manque de chance, il tomba nez à nez avec le rat. Kyo rougit et baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, celui qui montrait que Yuki était déterminé à faire quelque chose. Il passa rapidement près de lui mais le rat le rattrapa par le poignet. Le contact de sa main douce sur sa peau le fit frissonner.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pas le temps ! »

« Kyo ! »

Il se dégagea de son emprise et s'enferma vite fait à la salle de bain, en soufflant de soulagement. C'était moins une ! De son côté, Yuki ne se déclarait pas vaincu. Il arriverait à discuter avec lui avant la fin de la journée, il en était certain ! Perdu dans ses pensées sous la douche, Kyo savait très bien que ce serait mission commando pour ne pas tomber sur son cousin. La journée risquait d'être animée...

Après avoir patienté un certain temps devant la porte de la salle de bain, Yuki finit par se décider à entrer. Il frappa une première fois mais resta sans réponse. La seconde fois, il frappa puis entra pour s'apercevoir que Kyo avait filé en douce par la fenêtre. Il soupira d'exaspération. Décidément, ce n'était pas le chat pour rien. Yuki n'avait rien entendu et s'il ignorait où il se trouvait à présent, il savait que tel un chat, il reviendrait quand il aurait faim. Et il avait raison car dans les alentours de midi, alors que son ventre criait famine, Kyo revint discrètement dans la demeure et se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'à la cuisine, après avoir bien vérifié que Yuki n'était pas dans le coin. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur la malice de son cousin qui apparut sans crier gare derrière le chat.

« Kyo, nous devons parler. »

Le concerné sursauta si bien qu'il lâcha le plat préparé par amour par la jeune fille la veille mais qui fut sauvé par l'habilité et le réflexe de Yuki. Pris au piège. Il était pris au piège. Il devait vite trouver une solution s'il ne voulait pas passer à la casserole (sans pensée mal placée).

« Yuki... Là, je peux pas... »

« Je m'en fiche ! Cette situation a assez duré et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui ne va pas car ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Yuki était furieux et blessé, cela se voyait au fond de ses jolies prunelles violettes. Mais Kyo ne pouvait lui avouer, non. Il ne le devait pas, sinon il le perdrait pour de bon et ça, il refusait même d'y penser. Mais il était à présent coincé et ne voyait pas du tout comment il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à inventer le plus gros mensonge de sa vie, une horde de souris sortie de nulle part envahis la cuisine pour s'agglutiner autour de Yuki, ce qui attira son intention. Il ne fallut que deux malheureuses secondes au chat pour déguerpir vite fait. C'était certainement une intervention divine ! Ou alors les souris avaient pré sentit un grand malheur pour Yuki et avaient décidé de lui venir en aide. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela relevé du miracle. De son côté, Yuki rageait. Il y était presque ! Mais non, il y avait fallu que ces satanées souris débarquent et fassent tout rater ! Le chat avait de nouveau filé et n'était pas prêt de revenir car il avait prit de quoi manger avec lui. Il soupira d'agacement et de désespoir.

En début de soirée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Kyo sortit le bout de son museau d'entre les buissons. Il avait froid et voulait rentrer se mettre au chaud dans sa chambre. Mais pour y arriver, il devait absolument éviter Yuki, sinon il était condamné à se geler les coussinets jusqu'au retour de Tohru et de Shigure et ça, il en était hors de question. Discrètement, il traversa le grand jardin et se retrouva sous son petit balcon. Il n'était pas bien haut et pouvait facilement y grimper sans échelle. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter pour gagner le balcon, Yuki sortit de nulle part et frappa un grand coup Kyo, qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'ai faillis me cogner contre un rocher ! »

Yuki avançait d'un pas rapide vers lui. Il avait visiblement l'air très en colère. Kyo tenta à nouveau de fuir mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de son cousin qui le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol. Il s'assit à cheval sur lui, resserrant bien ses cuisses contre la taille du rouquin, et lui maintenait fermement les poignets. Il était à présent à califourchon sur Kyo, son visage juste au dessus du sien.

« Je suis désolé Kyo, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te faire parler. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Cette fois-ci, il était cuit. Yuki avait beau être frêle et paraître fragile, il était doté d'une grande force physique si bien que Kyo ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Il finit par renoncer à se débattre, cela était inutile. De plus, Yuki était tel une toile d'araignée : plus on se débattait et moins on avait de chance de s'en sortir.

« Il n'y a rien, tout va bien, je t'assure ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve ! »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ça fait quelques mois maintenant que tu m'évite et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ! Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait, ça me rend fou ! Je ne comprends plus... ça allait bien pourtant, j'ai fait des efforts avec toi alors pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu me déteste à ce point ? Dis-le moi Kyo... »

Le chat se sentit très mal tout à coup. Là, dans les grands yeux de Yuki, on pouvait clairement y lire une profonde tristesse. Une tristesse dont il était responsable. Le cœur de Kyo se serra si fort dans sa poitrine que cela lui fit mal. Quand il le voyait dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il en était incapable.

« Non, je... je ne te déteste pas, Yuki. Je... je... »

S'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer ses sentiments. C'était trop dur et il avait peur d'être rejeté.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça ? »

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Kyo. Yuki avait si mal que cela le faisait pleurer. Kyo essuya une autre larme du bout de son index.

« Je... c'est parce que je... je... Tss... c'est parce que je t'aime, Yuki. »

Voilà, il l'avait enfin avoué. Mais il n'était pas soulagé, non. Il était encore plus mal qu'avant. Si mal qu'il avait tourné la tête sur le côté et fermé les yeux pour ne pas faire face au regard certainement écœuré et furieux de son cousin, qui ne disait plus un mot depuis quelques minutes. Il sentit alors sa main douce lui caresser tendrement le visage avant de lentement glisser dans ses cheveux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait et se préparant à recevoir le plus gros coup de poing de toute sa courte vite, Kyo ferma davantage les yeux. Mais contre toute attente, il sentit les lèvres agréablement chaudes et sucrées de Yuki se poser contre les siennes. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant et lorsque que ce délicieux moment prit fin, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur les grandes prunelles violettes de son cher cousin qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection. Un magnifique sourire se dessina alors sur les fines lèvres du rat.

« Yuki... »

Celui-ci posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je suis heureux, Kyo. J'avais tellement peur que tu me haïsse... Mais si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je t'aime... »

Le chat cligna des yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« T... toi aussi tu... m'aimes ? Mais... »

« Oui. Je m'en suis rendu compte après cette fameuse nuit où tu as pris ta véritable apparence. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes si tu l'apprenais, alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était mais ce n'était pas facile. J'avais toujours envie de t'embrasser ou de te prendre dans mes bras... Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mais je n'étais pas triste puisque je pouvais rester à tes côtés mais tu as commencé à m'éviter et... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kyo lui captura les lèvres, reprenant ainsi le baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Ils détachèrent doucement leur lèvres et Yuki se laissa aller sur l'épaule de son cousin, qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé pour tout, Yuki. Je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais... Moi aussi j'avais peur que tu me rejettes alors j'ai voulu faire comme si je ne ressentais rien mais dès que je te voyais, je perdais tous mes moyens et je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré t'éviter. Je te demande pardon... »

« C'est oublié mais ne m'ignore plus, d'accord ? »

« C'est promis. Dis, il commence à faire vraiment froid, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rentre ? »

« Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Et que dirais-tu si nous prenions un bain ensemble ? »

« Yuki ! »

Celui-ci se mit à rire de son rire clair face à la réaction de son cousin.

« Allons, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, j'ai bien vu ta réaction hier quand tu m'as surpris à la sortie du bain et je sais très bien que ça ne te déplairait pas ! »

Kyo rougit à ce souvenir, ce qui amusa davantage Yuki. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort.

« Alors dépêchons-nous avant que Shigure et Tohru ne rentrent ! »

Yuki sourit et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Kyo et ensemble, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans leur bain bien chaud, les voix de Shigure et de Tohru retentirent joyeusement dans la maison. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant et Kyo se rhabilla rapidement pour laisser Yuki se laver. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, le rat le rattrapa par la main et le tira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné qui fit frémir le chat.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Shigure venait de faire irruption dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, les deux garçons s'étaient séparés à temps.

« On décidait qui allait prendre le bain en premier. »

« Je vois ! Faites ce que vous voulez tant que ma salle de bain reste intacte ! »

Shigure ressortis aussitôt, suivit par Kyo qui échangea un sourire complice avec son cousin et désormais amant. Mais cela devait rester secret car si ça venait à se savoir, leur relation serait très mal vue et certainement pas acceptée et Akito se ferait une joie de les séparer et de les punir de la pire façon qui soit. Leur histoire promettait d'être mouvementée...


End file.
